Strangely Beautiful
by VampirePassions
Summary: Tenchi is fed up with all the girls and leaves not knowing that Ryoko had followed him and accompanied him as another girl...soon these two grow closer till Tenchi fall desperately in love with her not knowing he'd fallen in love with non other than Ryoko


Anime: Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Title: Strangely Beautiful  
  
Chapter1: Beauty of this cyan haired girl  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Tenchi is fed up with all the girls and leaves not knowing that Ryoko had followed  
  
him and accompanied him as another girl...soon these two grow closer till Tenchi fall desperately  
  
in love with her not knowing he'd fallen in love with non other than Ryoko herself. What is the  
  
out come of all this? R&R!!!  
  
(***)  
  
Ryoko sat silently against the tree trunk and glazed at the clouded skies fill of a wonderful burst  
  
of glittered stars. And thought about what had happened through out all of her years there. Ryoko  
  
then felt someone coming towards her. Ryoko turned to see the young boy she fallen in love with  
  
for the result of her stay on earth.  
  
Tenchi took a seat by Ryoko and asked, "Why wasn't you there for the movie?" Tenchi looked at  
  
Ryoko with pleading eyes. Ryoko caught his glaze and answered with her soft mold voice, "Well  
  
tonight the skies just called me. I know it sounds odd but I...I just can't put it in place. When I  
  
look at the stars it..."  
  
"Puts you to rest?" Asked Tenchi trying to help her with her sentence. Ryoko smiled and nodded  
  
then a question popped in her head and flew out of her outh before she can control it, "Why are  
  
you here?". Tenchi looked at the stars and said, "To star glaze with you...haha haha" Tenchi  
  
giggled . Ryoko smiled at seeing the young boy laughed for once and not trying to run from her.  
  
Ryoko fixed her glaze back at the beautiful dark blue skies filled with a coat of stars in it.  
  
Meanwhile not too far away from the two was a pear of violet eyes looking back at them. Her  
  
teeth gritted with hate and whispered to herself, "Why is it those two get closer everyday? And I  
  
never get close to him? I try but...ahhh I give up" Ayeka turned around and tears fell from her  
  
eyes.  
  
Ayen got up and started to walk towards the house, 'Ryoko...I for once wish I were you. You  
  
have all at your feet there. But I do know Tenchi can't live happy with someone like you...so he  
  
will one day come too me again' Ayeka closed her eyes and smiled slightly.   
  
Tenchi took a peak at Ryoko and asked himself, 'Why must I care so much about her? And  
  
sometimes I could care less? Ryoko...you've grown so much past these years no guy can possibly  
  
resist you not even I. What? Did I just....???No...fooling myself I'm not in love with her'. Ryoko  
  
caught his peaking eyes and smiled while closing her eyes.  
  
The next morning wasn't as good as it had seemed though. Breakfast pasted normal. But then  
  
lunch came and there's where everything fell out of place.  
  
Ryoko looked at her food not feeling very hungry. She then was going for a piece of bread when  
  
Tenchi's hand went onto her's. Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other and blushed slightly  
  
causing Ayeka to fume. Ayeka got up and announced loudly, "Miss Ryoko must you try  
  
everything to get Lord Tenchi's attention?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka questioningly and asked, "Excuse me? Tell me princess what have I done  
  
wrong now?". Ayeka smiled and said, "First you don't come to the movie yesterday...now you  
  
don't eat your food...seeing Lord Tenchi going for a piece of bread you join in to grab his hand"  
  
Ryoko now got up and yelled angry, "LISTEN OK? I didn't come last night for a reason. And I  
  
didn't eat because I don't feel like it ok? And now I just wanted a simple piece of bread and what  
  
happens? You go and snap like a snapping hog!"  
  
Ayeka fumed and grabbed Ryoko's hair. While Ryoko pinched Ayeka's hands so she'd let go not  
  
wanting to hurt her with any power to get Tenchi mad. But of course she was forced to when  
  
Ayeka called on her logs.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi who was worried she looked back at Ayeka and formed her energy  
  
sword. Ryoko said silently, "Ayeka this is stupid". Ayeka charged at Ryoko not listening to a  
  
word she said and Ryoko ended up with a long scar on her back which was seeable. Ryoko now  
  
pissed slashed Ayeka severaltimes leaving Ayeka on the floor bleeding.  
  
"RYOKO WHAT?? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko looked at Tenchi and  
  
disappeared in an eye blink.  
  
That night Ryoko returned to meet bags. Packed bags belonging to none other than Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi and Tenchi looked at Ryoko madly. He told her, "I'm leaving I can't  
  
stand all of you anymore! I'll be back but don't think too soon. Bye you all"  
  
Sasami ran to Tenchi and cried saying, "Why? Not me I didn't do anything it was all Ryoko's  
  
and my sister's fault! Not me, Washu, or Kiyone!!!". Tenchi smiled slightly but said, "Sasami  
  
listen I'll be back don't worry I just need some time to think"  
  
Tenchi took one last glaze at Ryoko and left the Masaki door. Ayeka then showed up with tears  
  
in her eyes and screamed to Ryoko, "This is all your fault I never want to see you again! Why  
  
don't you leave too bitch?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and then answered, "Fine, I will"   
  
Sasami, Washu, and Kiyone looked at Ryoko with shocked eyes. Washu walked up to Ryoko and  
  
asked, "Ryoko? Are you ok? What are you saying?". Ryoko answered, "I'll come back just like  
  
Tenchi but only I'll be going some where else. Sasami, Kiyone, mother I'll see you again some  
  
day bye". Ryoko teleported out of the living room and into her own room.  
  
Ryoko looked in the mirror and thought to herself, 'Tenchiii...Maybe I should? But I  
  
shouldn't...ahhh you'll never know anyway'  
  
Ryoko took a blue hair pony tail tied up her hair and packed her bags and left her lonely room  
  
behind her. Ryoko walked around Tokyo looking for a hotel then saw Tenchi walking into one  
  
himself. Ryoko knew she shouldn't but she followed. When she was sure he'd out of sight she  
  
walked in registered for a room. Ryoko walking up the stairs found her room and entered.   
  
The room was huge just the thing for her. Ryoko then saw a huge mirror with a bunch of make-  
  
up to come with it. Ryoko set her bags on the floor and walked over to the desk. Ryoko looked at  
  
the make-up then her face in the mirror. Ryoko grinned and started putting lips stick and a bunch  
  
of cosmetics on her face.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes after applying the green eye shadow there she was a whole new Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko then got an idea, "What if I act as someone else? Maybe I can find out some things from  
  
Tenchi? Yes I could do that. I won't have no one to bug me since Ayeka is back at the house. But  
  
what if he finds out it's me? He can't"  
  
Ryoko went down to the front desk and registered her name as Aamara Yoko. Ryoko walked up  
  
the stairs and accidently bumped into Tenchi. Ryoko looked at Tenchi nervously and he also  
  
looked at her as if he knew her. Then he turned and continued his way. Ryoko's mind screamed,  
  
'YES IT WORKED HE DOESN'T KNOW IT'S ME!!!"  
  
Tenchi turned back at the girl but she was gone. He thought, 'She looks and feels so familiar but  
  
I can't put her in place I wonder what her name is? Maybe...'  
  
"Aamara Yoko sir" Said the clerk at the front desk. Tenchi looked at her name and asked, "Are  
  
you sure?" The clerked answered, "That is the registered name sir" Tenchi then asked, "Room  
  
number?". The clerk looked up Aamara in his computer and said, "Room number 162 on the 3rd  
  
floor sir"  
  
Tenchi looked at the clerk and said to himself, '162? And I'm in room 176 not too far same floor.  
  
I should go meet her maybe...man what am I doing? I came here to get away from girls not get  
  
involved with one'  
  
Tenchi turned away from the front desk and took the stairs instead of the elevator . He walked up  
  
and saw a small hand book on the floor. Tenchi picked it up and read the front saying,  
  
"Information for room 162" Tenchi smiled and knew it was her book maybe he should go return  
  
it to her?  
  
Tenchi walked up to the 3rd floor and settled infront of room 162 and took a deep breath then  
  
knocked. A cyan haired girl opened the door. She looked at him nervously almost sweating.  
  
Tenchi then said, "Hmmm, Miss? You left this on the stair case I just wanted to return it to you"  
  
She took it gratefully and then looked at the floor before asking, "Hmm, would you like  
  
something to drink Mister?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded walking into her apartment. It was a beauty of an apartment she'd  
  
already done a difference with the place. Tenchi smelt the scent of the room it smelt like cherry  
  
blossoms his favorite scent.  
  
She poured some Pepsi in a glass and handed it to him asking, "Hmm...What is your name dear  
  
sir?" Tenchi looked at her with a softness and he answered, "Tenchi Masaki. And you are?"  
  
"Ry...hmm...Aamara Yoko. Nice to meet you Tenchi" Ryoko said. Tenchi looked at her and then  
  
answered, "You too" Tenchi finsihed his drink and said, "Hmm. Best me be leaving"  
  
Ryoko thought fast and answered, "Yes, I do feel a bit sleepy hmm tomorrow would you like to  
  
go for breakfast at hmmmm...". Tenchi completed her sentence, "Hmm? The Diner? Maybe?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and smiled happily to know he'd agreed to her offer.  
  
Ryoko closed the door as Tenchi walked to his apartment. Tenchi smiled and said to himself,  
  
'She reminds me of Ryoko so much. I do miss Ryoko... Well maybe I won't too much being  
  
around Aamara? Well we'll only know what comes in tomorrow'  
  
Tenchi closed his room door after his last thought.  
  
(***)  
  
Well thats all for the first chapter. I know they might seem a bit OOC but thats according to the  
  
story and a little fast paced and I'm sorry about that.   
  
Next chapter: Breakfast & Dance Party for two please  
  
~~~Ryoko and Tenchi go for breakfast at a diner and enjoys themselves greatly talking about  
  
their past life and what they've left behind them. Tenchi has found h8imself already attracted to  
  
her. And then asked her out to a dance party at club Rose. So read on and please do leave some  
  
comments.~~~ 


End file.
